


Payback, honey.

by FabulousMe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jun had enough, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era, No Plot/Plotless, Other members only mentioned - Freeform, Slice of Life, WonHui are stubborn, Wonwoo has it coming, and Jeonghan, cause Chinaline, cause SVT can't solve shit without him, communication is key, couldn't help it, except minghao, guest appearance!Yanan, if at all, kinda OC!Wen Junhui, lowkey Bitter!Jeon Wonwoo, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMe/pseuds/FabulousMe
Summary: Wonwoo messed up (again), Junhui decides to be petty for once.





	Payback, honey.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this story was inspired by a similar situation between my best friend and her boyfriend who's kinda late all the time. They had numerous arguments about being on time and how he would change and doesn't really. Obviously, I added some stuff to the plot - lol, there's no plot, who am I kidding?  
> Jun appears OC hear but I did it intentionally. I have no clue how he acts when he's mad cause usually he's sweet and pure but I could imagine him turning the cards. Fine, it's my wishful thinking but that's what fanfictions are for. So have fun reading about kinda mean Jun and stupid Wonwoo~  
> Hope you like it.

He didn't mean it, he really didn't. But seeing Wonwoo with their manager's little daughter – fifteen was little, no one could convince him otherwise – promising her to pick her up later on because her father was ordered to drive Seungkwan around – despite the boy's protests- brought back the memory of two days ago when it was _him_ who was supposed to be picked up by Wonwoo at night in a quarter of town that wasn't the nicest. The night didn't end nicely. Not at all.

So it really wasn't intentional of Junhui to barge into their conversation so rudely as he did. But disappointment sat deep.

«What, like the last time you were supposed to pick me up and forgot?» he cut in snidely from the side making the poor girl jump. In an insincere manner he patted her shoulder. «If I were you make sure there are alternative people who could pick you up. Or better, take a pillow and a blanket. Wonwoo can be quite a latecomer. Wouldn't want to fall asleep on a cold floor while waiting for him. Can be quite a hassle»

With a sickenly sweet smile in the man's direction he turned and headed to their change room, leaving an uncomfortable atmosphere behind. He was sure Wonwoo was brooding with anger by now, probably clenching his jaw so hard his teeth were crunching and hands balled to fists. Or he tried to overplay the situation and declaring it as one of Junhui's _moods_. At that he had to scoff. Of course, it was all his fault. Righteous, cool-headed Jeon Wonwoo could never.

In an attempt to clear himself of the energy cursing through his veins – courtesy of the anger Wonwoo's earlier behaviour had sparked – he reached for a water bottle and gulped it down. It may simmered the flames inside him down.

«You really pulled a number there,» Minghao commented as soon as he was through the door. «Wonwoo was close to exploding.»

«Good for him,» was all Junhui said and proceeded to change his clothes, hyper aware of Minghao's gaze on him. He ignored it as much as he could and managed to pull on his trousers before his patience snapped. «What?» he asked, annoyed.

«Are you okay?»

Junhui expected anything, be it why he embarrassed Wonwoo in front of everyone, why he let it go too far, anything. Not this. Therefore, he stared at Minghao,perplex and slightly at a loss of words. Minghao rolled his eyes, obviously used to Junhui being slow to catch on. «I asked if you were okay,» he said and added, «you lashing out, in front of everybody nonetheless, isn't you.» He gestured at Junhui as if it emphasised his statement. Junhui frowned at him, not liking the hint between the lines, before turning to the mirror, carefully removing the light make-up the stylists chose for today.

«Not me? You mean quiet, naïve, taking it all in Junnie?» He got surprised by the venom dripping from his voice. Minghao shook his head. «No.» He stood up, picking up the clothes Junhui had thrown around the room. «You being mean.»

That made Junhui pause, his gaze connecting with Minghao's in the mirror. The worry in his friend's eyes touched his heart but he wasn't in the mood to play nice. A sardonic smile curled around his lips. «I learnt from the best,» he replied and reached for his leather jacket, satisfied with the make-up cleaning. «Now, I'm gonna head up to the restaurant, I'm famished. And fresh air is much needed.»

The second he opened the door a pile of bodies fell into the room. Minghao raised an eyebrow, clear judgement on his face. Junhui only smiled, fake and empty. «Guys, has no one told you eavesdropping is impolite? Though I suppose standing someone up mutual times is worse.» Not reacting to the confused faces staring up at him from the pile he left for his destination.

«What did he say?» Mingyu pestered Minghao the second Junhui was out of ear-shot. The other gave him and the rest of the members an unimpressed look. «The door? Really?»

Seungcheol scratched the back of his head. «Well... we guessed you two had a heart-to-heart talk and we didn't wanna disturb you.»

Minghao rolled his eyes at that. «Sneaky, super sneaky. And as you may picked up Junhui ain't in the bestest of moods right now.» His eyes swept over the group, noticing a lack of two people. «Where are Wonwoo and Soonyoung?»

At the lost look some gave him he let out an exasperated sigh. «Gosh, you drive me crazy. I can't believe our fans think we have amazing teamwork when a fraction of our group runs off without one of you knowing.»

«Numbers are the key,» Chan supplied cheekily.

«Soonyoung said he'd discipline Wonwoo. You know how he is when it comes to Junhui.» Seungkwan made a non-understandable hand gesture.

«I saw them heading upstairs,» Hansol helpfully offered. «Something about Soonyoung being hungry.»

«Great,» Minghao mumbled, rubbing his temples. «Exactly what I needed, not.» He could only hope the restaurant would be spared from any fight between Wonwoo and Junhui. At this point he wouldn't be surprised if Junhui set up a bomb. Whatever it was that made the two cross with each other it didn't seem to be something one could solve with mediating.

-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-

«You've got to be kidding me,» Junhui muttered under his breath as he took a seat at the many tables around the hall, one of the infamous sandwiches placed in front of him. He wasn't the biggest fan of them and preferred high quality food but beggars weren't choosers. His mood didn't improve at the sight of Seventeen's best friends duo appearing at the entrance. Feeling a sour taste in his mouth at Soonyoung saying something that made Wonwoo grin he forced himself to focus on his meal. Why was it only Junhui felt miserable whenever they had an argument? Sure, Wonwoo would be pissed but never to the point the world looked dark and unhappy. Always and only Junhui.

Get yourself together, Wen Junhui, he thought. Two can play this game.

The universe must've taken pity on him for not a moment later a large group trickled in the hall, their boisterous laughter identifying them quickly. Junhui's mood brightened and he waved at the tallest in the group who was quick to see him. Saying something to his members and gesturing to Junhui he split from them and fell into a chair opposite of him, a shy but warm smile on his face. «Testing food again?»

Junhui snorted. «I hardly doubt this can count as food,» he replied and hold the half-eaten sandwich up, the things stuffed inside dripping or falling out. Yanan nodded at that, slight disgust swirling in his dark eyes. «True. So why are you eating alone? Shouldn't you be with those two?» He gestured to somewhere out of Junhui's peripheral vision. And despite Junhui knowing who he meant he turned his head to find Soonyoung and Wonwoo sitting on the other end munching on various other kinds of food. It didn't fail him to notice Wonwoo sat in an angle that allowed him to see everything and everyone.

Control freak.

«I'm still mad at him.»

Yanan didn't say anything but nodded in understanding. Not sparing the source of his current annoyance any more attention Junhui indulged in a comfortable conversation with his friends, reminiscing their time together in a Chinese TV show and laughing about their coincidental meet-ups in airports that sent fans in a frenzy.

Junhui felt much better afterwards and returned to the changing room with a much less dark cloud above his head. Sometimes you just needed a good friend who could lift up your spirits. They flew high long into the night and only brought down again by nothing but an argument.

It started with Junhui lounging on the couch in the living-room, snacking on some sweets Mingyu forgot to hide, and Wonwoo returning from his duty as a chauffeur. Junhui could have stay quiet, could have welcomed the other home. He couldn't. «Oh, look, you _do_ manage to be on time, what a surprise.» The sarcasm in his voice couldn't be overheard.

Wonwoo halted in his steps to the kitchen, looking at him with a frown. It made Junhui uncomfortable. He hated being on bad terms with any of his members and tried to be a pacifist. But lately he had a hard time swallowing the pieces making him upset. Maybe he was mean like Minghao said. So what? It helped as a stress reliever. He was allowed to feel light, wasn't he?

«How long are you gonna keep that up?» Wonwoo questioned, expression blank. He was irked, Junhui could see it. The tension in his body gave it away, the narrow of his sharp eyes. For Junhui Wonwoo was mostly an open book.

«Don't know,» he shrugged purposely nonchalantly. «How often are you gonna forget picking me up?»

Wonwoo clenched his jaw. «One time, Junhui, it was one time.»

That set Junhui off. «One time?» he yelled back, jumping from the couch, not caring in the least it would attract the other's attention. Or that he spilled jelly everywhere. «I can't count the times any more you were fucking late or the times you said you'd come and didn't! Do you think I'm dumb?!»

«Do I have to remind you that you sometimes don't check your phone to see if I texted?» Wonwoo shot back, the vein on his throat pulsating. «Don't put the blame all on me. It takes two to tango! I admit I've been late at times-»

«Oh, really?» Junhui rudely interrupted, arms crossed. «How noble. Righteous, rational Jeon Wonwoo admits he's at fault. What would your fans think? Nah, they probably say it's my fault and you're roped into apologising. I mean, what can you do wrong? It must be one of my _moods_ , right?»

Wonwoo let out a growl. «What's wrong with you? You never acted like this before. And your childish tantrums aren't changing anything.»

«Then use your brain!» Junhui shouted. «Or is it just to fill up some space up there? Do you have any idea how I felt after you didn't come to pick me up? There were lunatics, Wonwoo! I was alone, it was cold, I didn't wear a winter jacket and I was tired after my appointment. And what expected me? Instead of you who _promised_ to be there I stood there twenty minutes waiting! Cause, obviously, you're a notorious latecomer. But you didn't come, at.all. Nor did you answer your phone! I walked down streets with drunken people littering on the kerbside, catcalling me. I had to call Yanan who had to get up early the next day for a schedule in China. Do you know how embarrassing that was?»

Something dark flashed in Wonwoo eyes. By now a handful of their group had appeared in the door frame, clearly confused at what was going on. Junhui felt sorry that they were prevented from sleeping or woken up. « Maybe you should learn using the local public transport,» Wonwoo snapped back, voice rising in volume. «Or you should just ask your friend from now on!»

The sound of skin meeting skin echoed through the room. «I trusted you!» Junhui spat out. «And you broke that trust.» Wonwoo's eyes widened. «I'm done here.» He brushed past him, the fury boiling. He didn't spare the others a glance.

«Where are you going?» Wonwoo asked, clearly not done yet. If there was worry seeping through than Junhui wasn't going to acknowledge it. Instead he glared at the other. «None of your concern!»

The door slammed shut behind him.

«Well,» Jeonghan drawled and stepped to Wonwoo' side, «that didn't end so well.»

«Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?» Seungkwan asked. The lack of sleep made him feel irritated at the slightest unclear situation.

Jeonghan shook his head. «This is something Junhui and Wonwoo have to sort out themselves. Go back to your rooms, alright? Tomorrow is a stressful day.»

«Where's Jun gone?» Hansol wanted to know, his eyes wandering to the door.

«He'll be back soon, Hansolie,» Jeonghan soothed the anxious boy. «I'll tell him to say good night to you, okay?» At the agreeing nod he repeated his request for the members to return to their beds. Quiet complaints accompanied Jeonghan's request as the guys did as they were told. Once they were gone Wonwoo turned to the second eldest. «You know what's the issue, I guess.»

Jeonghan sighed and ushered the younger to the couch. «Wonwoo, I don't think you see the whole picture.» It was sort of cute seeing one of the members who mastered a poker-face to look lost like a little child. «Junnie was _terrified_. Not only of the environment he was in but also for you.»

Wonwoo blinked, perplexed, and pointed a finger at himself. «For me?»

Jeonghan patted his shoulder. «Sometimes you're as oblivious as you're sharp.» At the narrowed glance directed at him he continued, «it's well established that Junnie cares for us more than he does for himself. You not turning up that night coupled with your phone battery having died he thought something bad had happened to you. I opened the door when Yanan brought him home. He was shaking, close to breaking down, asking where you were, if you're alive. I had to rock him to sleep.»

Wonwoo lowered his head, feeling utterly horrible. That hadn't been what he wanted when he played online games for hours. He had felt bad once he realised he forgot to pick Junhui up but hadn't paid much thought to it afterwards. Most times Junhui would sulk for a day or less, Wonwoo would apologise and tell him he would do better next time and everything was well. This time obviously none of it was well.

«I'm an idiot,» he groaned and hid his face behind his hands.

«You're both idiots,» Jeonghan clarified. «You need to communicate more and you have to change that bad habit of yours. Being tardy at times cannot be helped but your tardiness isn't acceptable any more, Wonwoo. I'm actually surprised Junhui put up with it for so long. … Considering his personality it isn't really that surprising. You need to work on it, the both of you. Starting from today.»

Wonwoo rubbed his forehead. He looked tired. «I know,» he whispered. «I'll change. I don't wanna disappoint him or anyone of you.»

Jeonghan gave him a hug. «That's the spirit.» He pressed a comforting kiss to Wonwoo's temple. «I'm gonna call Junnie now, okay? Who knows where he'd run off to. We don't need anyone sick right now.»Turned out Junhui hadn't been far, only two streets away. He was reluctant to return. His anger had dissipated and left was the numbness that spread through the body and blocked any other emotion and feeling. He couldn't even feel the tingle of his hand that had connected with Wonwoo's cheek. There was no reason to stay out longer except the probability he'd run into the other. But the cold weather changed his mind quickly.

Jeonghan wrapped him in a blanket, forced him to drink warm ginger tea and ushered him to bed, saying tomorrow was a fresh day and a new start. Whatever that meant.

-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-

At first there seemed to be no change, except Wonwoo's tries to make up to Junhui for whatever mess he made. No one was sure of the origins for the people involved didn't say anything nor did Jeonghan. Though with every day that passed some of the group could pinpoint the reason for Junhui's cold behaviour towards Wonwoo, having been victim to the other's tardiness before – although not as often and bad as Junhui.

While it was funny seeing Wonwoo grovel under Junhui, at some point the group became anxious because the change in Junhui's behaviour affected them, too. The sharp remarks, cold glares and the ever present irritation nagged at them and pulled their mood down. It was unhealthy for their whole dynamic. Even outsiders notices something off with them,close friends pointing out the disharmony that usually wasn't cloaking them.

It was Seokmin who pulled the break after another suffocating dinner by doing what should've been done ages ago: he pushed the two sources of the drift in their group in a room and locked it. In hindsight he should've chosen another room than his own but what was done was done. Jeonghan gladly allowed him to crash with him the night. Knowing Wonwoo's stubbornness and Junhui's tendencies to act like a child it would take hours for any sign of result. Minghao was convinced the next morning the room would be demolished, saying at this point everything was possible.

«How long do you intend to keep this up?» Wonwoo wondered after fruitless attempts of forcing the door open. Physical strength as well as verbal threats had shown no success.

Junhui felt a strange deja-vu. Hadn't Wonwoo asked him that before? When was that? Three days? Four? No, wait, a week, right? Or was it two? «What, am I throwing childish tantrums again?» he replied, gaze set on the far horizon, mostly hidden by the town.

Wonwoo let out a sigh. «If you haven't noticed I tried my hardest these days to apologise, to make you forgive me.»

« _Make me_?» Junhui scoffed. «Wow, you really know how to woo someone, Jeon Wonwoo. Have you had the thought that maybe I ain't currently interested in being forgiving? Cause I believe I've been my whole life and it kinda sucks.»

He still refused to look at Wonwoo, stubbornly watching a bird fly through the clouds. How high could they fly before they died of exhaustion? It didn't change the fact that he could _see_ Wonwoo's face behind his eyes, pinpoint the expression he made. The things and people you disliked the most – be it temporary or forever – were stuck in your head with no chance of forgetting them quickly. Really funny. Reflective glass did the rest.

«You aren't the type to be hurtful,» Wonwoo stated, so confident it aggravated Junhui. He smirked. «Funny, I quite like being mean.»  
Wonwoo banged a fist against the door. «Well, I don't. And neither does the group. They're being dragged down, too.»

«Whose fault do you think that is?» Junhui hissed back, gaze still firmly set on the bird. It was circling in the air aimlessly. Maybe it lost sight of its destination?

«I didn't tell you to be irritable and unreasonable!»

«And it's my fault again.» Junhui threw his arms up and rolled his eyes.

«That's not what I meant!» Wonwoo replied heatedly, equally exasperated. «Stop turning the words in my mouth! What I meant was-»

«That you're the victim here? Bravo! Congratulations.»

Wonwoo let out an undefinable noise. «Urgh, can you shut up for a second?»

«You shut up!»

«Fine!»

«Fine!»

Heavy tension filled the room, muffling all noises. Both occupants refused to take the first step, stubbornly looking elsewhere, arms crossed in a defying matter. The sun started to set, the golden glow illuminating everything and casting warmth everywhere. The two didn't feel it.

«You make me feel insignificant,» Junhui broke the forced silence between them. He could see Wonwoo's reflection in the glass, saw him looking in his direction «Whenever you were late or didn't come or forgot I felt unimportant, like I wasn't worth your time.»

«Junhui-»

He shook his head. «So I decided I had enough. If you can continue your business like that why can't I change mine? You know, I should be thankful to you actually. Your repetitive mistakes showed me voicing out my displeasure at decisions I don't like in general was much better than holding it in. I doubt it changes anything outside the box but it makes me feel less stuffed.» _Though I do feel empty. Not that that matters._

«Look, I know my behaviour wasn't ideal and my apologies rather half-assed but I'm willingly to change. You opened my eyes... along with Jeonghan.»

A nervous chuckle escaped Junhui. «I doubt you'll be this open after I tell you what I did to your stuff.»

Wonwoo blinked at him. «What?»

Junhui intertwined his hands, watching the digits meet and cross, feel the foreign pressure. «I may or may not poured tea over your game console...» Now, in hindsight he regretted it slightly. It was a pretty petty move and while the angry part inside him had the opinion it was completely justified he felt uncomfortable about it. What if Wonwoo demanded him to pay for the damage? He didn't have the money right now. Not to mention he had no clue what such a thing cost.

«Did it make you feel better?»

Junhiu's thoughts came to an abrupt halt. It took him a few seconds processing the question. Once it did the result made him turn his head to stare at Wonwoo who hadn't moved from his spot near the door, more relaxed than he expected him to be. If that wasn't a surprise. His eyes reflected the curiosity his question hold and Junhui wondered, indeed, did it make him feel better? Did he feel better after destroying something Wonwoo owned?

«No.» He drew meaningless patterns against the glass. «Not in a bit. I felt just tired.»

No one said anything. By now the sunset was reaching its final stage before the night ascended on this part of the world for real.

Junhui jumped slightly at a weight pressing against his back. He felt Wonwoo's breath weave through the holes of his sweater. It was familiar, weirdly comforting. «I don't wanna hurt you, Jun,» Wonwoo said softly against the fabric of his sweater. «I've been stupid, insensitive but I wanna do better, I will do better. So, please, give me a second chance.»

Junhui closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sudden proximity he hadn't felt in a long time.

«I forgave you the second you asked if I felt better instead of going crazy over your destroyed game console,» Junhui admitted, the small part of him feeling guilty about his actions settling in satisfaction. A snort sounded from behind. «I told you being mean doesn't suit you.»

«Don't overstep your boundaries, Jeon,» Junhui warned but him leaning against the other betrayed his words. Two arms wrapped around his middle and hold him tight. «I missed you,» Wonwoo whispered against his neck. «These weeks were really hard. I believe they were one of my shittiest moments in life. If this is what you felt for months I don't want it happening ever again. And please, if I'll do something idiotic in the future tell me before attacking my precious console. It does hurt my heart to know it's damaged.»

«It's what you deserved!» A shout from outside reached them.

Wonwoo groaned. «I'm not living this down any time soon, am I?»

Junhui grinned, quite amused by the horror in Wonwoo's voice and Jeonghan's vocal agreement. «That's called payback, honey.»


End file.
